villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Haytham Kenway
Haytham Kenway is the main antagonist of Assassin's Creed III. He is the Grand Master of the Templar Order and the father of the Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor Kenway. Haytham acts as the protagonist and player-controlled character of the first three sequences of Assassin's Creed 3, but when the narrative perspective shifts to Connor, he serves as the main antagonist (albiet he is a tragic villain). Biography Born the son of an Assassin named Edward Kenway, he was taught the necessary skills for an Assassin, where he remained, for a short part of his life. He was recruited into the Templar Order at a young age by Reginald Birch, who in 1754, ordered him to attend a play at the Theatre Royal in London to kill an Assassin named Miko, who was thought to hold the key to unlocking the treasure of "Those Who Came Before". After completing the task, he was tasked to leave for Boston on the Providence, with a list of Templars who where willing to help him in his new mission. During the trip, he helped avert a mutiny by killing their ringleader, an Assassin named Louis Mills, who was placed on the ship with orders to avenge Miko's death. Upon reaching Boston, he is greeted by Charles Lee, who proceeds to help him perform acts which aides him to gain the Templars' trust. Gaining the trust of the Mohawk, after helping free them from captivity, and killing a slaver named Silas Thatcher, in the process, he comes upon a woman named Kaniehti:io, or Ziio for short who agrees to help him under the condition that he kills Edward Braddock, a former Templar. After successfully killing him during his expedition, he then travel's to the Temple, but discovers he is locked out. Depressed, he declares his love for Ziio, sleeping with her, leaving shortly before the birth of their son, Ratonhnhaké:ton,, returning to Boston to induct Lee into the Templar Order, revealing to the player that he/she was playing as a Templar. Years later, during his search for Benjamin Church - who had betrayed the Templar order - he encountered his son, Connor, for the first time. Their aligned goals lead to the formation of a temporary and uneasy alliance, but when Haytham attempts to use information of Washington's massacre of the Kanien'keha:ka tribe to sway Connor's opinion, Connor accuses Haytham of being manipulative and they part ways. The pair meet one final time in New York, during Connor's pursuit of Charles Lee, this time as true enemies. After a lengthy brawl, Haytham ultimately meets his end at Connor's blade, finally admitting to his son that he was proud of him. Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Father of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Leader Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fan Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil Genius Category:Gunmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Riders